


Worth the Cold

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-17
Updated: 2003-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ remembers why she went out in the cold.





	Worth the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Worth the Cold**

**by:** Jeannette

**Pairing(s):** CJ/any male character  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** not mine, they’re Aaron’s!  
**Summary:** CJ remembers why she went out in the cold.  


The cold is numbing, and it seeps into you, numbing you from within. It’s an icy cold. A deathly cold. It goes beyond describable; it just exists, freezing you. You’ve become frosty the bloody snowman, all you need is a bowler hat, a pipe, and a broomstick, and you’d belong on some elementary kid’s front yard, on happy display before them all. You’ve never liked the cold much; you love the heat, love warmth. You only spent most of your life in California. You still have a small beach house in Malibu. But even as you shiver, you’re filled with warmth as you remember who’s waiting for you. You know he’s there, waiting for you, that familiar shy smile on his face. The cold is no longer there, replaced by warmth just from the thought of him. He was worth braving the cold for. 


End file.
